Black Ribbon
by x - painted.flames
Summary: SephCloud; ---- It was a simple gift, but it meant so much more.


_"KIIRO!! Will you STOP writing these STUPID, **POINTLESS **drabbles, and PLEASE get to work on something IMPORTANT like . . . I don't know . . . **SILVER KEY?!**__"_

_That's what you all want to say to me, don't you? :D Don't worry, Silver Key is being worked on; it's just that the plot bunnies have been more vicious than usual. _

_Oh, and I should probably warn you . . ._

_This is the sappiest, **mushiest**, OOC-y-est thing I have ever written._

_Like, ever._

_P.S. Crisis Core setting, not FFVII setting. xD Because if this was FFVII, it would be so extremely OOC I wouldn't even be posting it. It fairs a little better in Crisis Core._

_P.P.S. Yes. SephCloud is my new obsession. Shush._

* * *

There was a rather famous legend spread across the planet; a legend about ribbons and bells.

A black ribbon strung with a silver bell was a symbol of eternity– the silver bell stood for the moon, which was always there, though not always seen. The black ribbon stood for outer space, which went on for ever and ever.

A white ribbon strung with a golden bell, on the other hand, symbolized passion– the white ribbon stood for the pureness of snow, and the golden bell stood for the warmth of the sun.

It was said that if you gave a black ribbon with a silver bell to your lover, your love for him or her would endure forever. Giving a white ribbon strung with a golden bell, however, meant that their love for you would endure forever. For either one it guaranteed only one side of the relationship– just because you would love them forever, did not assure that they would love you forever, and vice versa.

So you would have to choose. Which was more likely– you falling out of love with them, or them falling out of love with you?

Most people chose the second option, because they believed that they would always love that person, no matter what.

But for some one like the General, Sephiroth, it was different. He knew that he would not always love Cloud. Even if he _wanted_ to love Cloud, if Hojo ever found out, he would make sure to manipulate his mind until there were no memories of him ever loving the small, cute, quiet, shy, absolutely perfect, blonde cadet.

It seemed a hopeless and desperate measure, to be resorting to a fairytale, but in truth it was a ray of hope for him. He needed something solid, something that would always remind him if he forgot, something to _prove _that he loved Cloud.

He fingered the black ribbon, the silver bell ringing softly at the subtle movements. It was Cloud's birthday today. He had been waiting a long time to give him this, and now he would finally get to show Cloud how much he loved him.

So lost in these thoughts was he, that he almost didn't notice when the object of his affections actually came up beside him and sat down, a quizzical look on his face. "Seph?"

"What?" Sephiroth blinked and looked up, a startled look crossing his face when he saw that it was Cloud. "Oh– Cloud– it's you."

"Uh-huh. What's that?"

"What?" Sephiroth glanced down at the ribbon in his hand. "This? It's . . . well, actually, it was going to be your birthday present."

"Really?" Cloud's eyes lit up. "It's for me?"

Sephiroth almost smiled. That was one of the things he loved about Cloud. He never assumed anything was for him, or that he would get anything. He was always surprised and extremely pleased when he got something, even if it was something that should have been expected, such as a birthday or Christmas present. "Yes, it's for you," he replied, the almost-smile becoming a _real_– albeit small– show of his affection as he held it out for the blonde to take.

Cloud held the black ribbon delicately, turning it over and over in his hand and staring at the silver bell in fascination. "It's beautiful," he murmured in an entranced sort of voice.

Sephiroth gently took the ribbon from his hands, then reached around Cloud's neck to tie it there; like a collar. "I think it will look best here."

Cloud smiled. "Because I'm your kitten?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "That's right. If Zack can be Angeal's puppy, you can be my kitten."

Cloud pretended to purr, earning himself a rich laugh from his lover.

Sephiroth reached over and ruffled Cloud's already unruly blonde hair a bit, reveling in the feel of the soft, smooth strands as he ran his fingers through it. "So, I guess that means you like it?"

"Of course I do," Cloud said brightly. "It's from you. How could I not?"

Sephiroth smiled slightly, then said, "You know the legend of this ribbon, right?"

"I think I remember it," Cloud said thoughtfully. "But I don't remember which means which."

"Well, I'll tell you then," Sephiroth whispered, leaning forward and gently pressing his lips against Cloud's. "It means I'll love you forever."

--

Years later, Cloud would pull out the black ribbon, think about the man he used to love, and whisper to himself, "You lied."


End file.
